Oral ganciclovir may be a useful agent to prophylax against CMV disease in patients who are excessively immunosuppressed. This study will look at the efficacy and safety of oral ganciclovir in liver transplant patients. In addition, the pharmacokinetics of oral ganciclovir will be assessed to determine if cyclosporine alters the elimination of ganciclovir.